The One With the Beach Kiss REPOST
by TeamTorres
Summary: this is a repost of my story TOW The Beach Kiss from my old account. My take on what would have happened if Chandler and Monica both had it bad for each other in The One With the Trip to the Beach.


_***This used to be posted on my old account but when I deleted that one I decided to repost this one shot from Friends. This was my first fanfic ever so please remember that lol***_

 **The Beach Kiss**

 **In the episode "The One At the Beach" The gang plays a game of strip happy days game. Chandler tries to talk Monica into thinking he's boyfriend material. This is just a one shot telling what would have happened if Chandler was in love with Monica at the time and Monica was still getting over Richard.**

"Strip Happy Days Game?" Monica asked unsure about the events that were about to unfold.

The six best friends were staying at a beach house that Phoebe's client lent them for the weekend. The unfortunate weather forced the friends to stay inside and find ways to amuse themselves. Without cards, strip poker turned into strip happy days game.

"Okay! Ross your turn." Rachel said pouring him another drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked jokingly.

"No. Just pouring you a drink." Rolling the dice Ross moved his piece 5 places and picked up a card.

"Take a girl up to Inspiration Point collect 3 cool points." Phoebe smiled. "2 more and you get to make someone remove an item of clothing."

Chandler smiled and rolled the dice. "Buy a burger at Arnolds collect five cool points."

Smiling Chandler looked around the room at his friends. "Who do I want to strip first?"

He thought to himself. "Rachel? Phoebe? No" He answered to himself. "Monica That's it."

He'd had feelings for Monica for over a month now ever since Richard broke her heart he realized he was in love with her. Having her tell him he wasn't boyfriend material hurt him. Maybe proving that he could be just as fun and spontaneous as her other boyfriends would do it.

"I pick Monica." He said to the group sending a smile in Monica's direction. Monica smiled back.

"Fine. What should I take off?" She asked the group.

"Your top!" Joey yelled excited.

"Please no." Ross begged. Rachel smiled.

"How about your jeans?" Phoebe shook her head in agreement and Chandler smiled.

"I'm cool with it." Monica stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. Slipping them off she tossed them at Chandler.

"Happy?" Chandler smiled and caught them.

"Extremely." Phoebe saw the look on Chandler's face and stood up.

"Chandler, can I talk to you in the other room please?" Chandler nodded and followed her to the next room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You like Monica!" She said excited.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't like Monica. Eww! Where…where would you get an idea like that?"

Phoebe pointed to the table. "You've been flirting with her all night and she's your first pick to undress. How can you deny it?"

Looking at Monica laughing at the table with Joey and Rachel Chandler couldn't lie anymore.

"Fine I like her. But I can't do anything about it." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh yes you can. I will get rid of everyone long enough for you to tell her how you feel. She needs someone like you, Chandler. Richard hurt her so much. I know you care about her. Tell her how you feel. She might feel the same. Give it a chance. You never know." Smiling at her Chandler shook his head.

"I will. Thanks, Pheebs." Smiling she hugged him and walked back in to the rest of the group.

"Guys, I have a great idea! Why don't we all go for a walk on the beach?" Ross who had lost his pants and shoes stood up.

"The rain did stop." Rachel who lost her shirt and shoes smiled.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Joey who was still fully dressed stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go!"

The four friends walked out into the night leaving Monica to clean up the mess.

"Hey, Mon, can I ask you a question?" Chandler asked walking to the counter.

"Sure. What's up?" Nervously Chandler handed Monica her pants back.

"Umm….earlier when you said I wasn't boyfriend material why was that?" Monica was surprised at Chandler's question.

Ever since she broke things off with Richard, Monica had been wondering if she would ever settle down with her Mr Right. Her back-up was always Chandler and with him being so concerned about her taste in men worried her because she had always liked him. He was cute and funny and she knew everything about him. He was her Mr. Right. She didn't want to tell him that and scare him off.

"Why do you ask?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well because I wanted to know what I would need to change about myself."

Monica looked at him funny. "I'm not the spokeswoman for all the women in the world. Some women want different things."

Chandler walked closer to her. "I want to know what you want. I want to change myself for you." Looking up at him, Monica was shocked.

"Why?" Moving closer and wrapping his arms around her Chandler smiled.

"Because I want you." Monica smiled.

"What?" Running his fingers through her hair Chandler smiled.

"I want you, Monica. I'm in love with you. Every day since you broke up with Richard I've wanted to tell you but I was scared. I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But I don't care anymore. I love you, Monica. I want to be with you."

Monica was touched. She was shocked. She wanted him too. He was her best friend. Her prince charming.

"I love you too." Smiling Chandler placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Chandler said.

"Why don't you do it again?" Laughing, Chandler kissed her again.

 **THE END**

 **I know it isn't the best but it's my first Mondler story ever so I hope you like it. Review PLEASE!**


End file.
